<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solidus and Raiden Play Uno by Orangeorangeorange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755680">Solidus and Raiden Play Uno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeorangeorange/pseuds/Orangeorangeorange'>Orangeorangeorange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:19:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangeorangeorange/pseuds/Orangeorangeorange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solidus and Raiden Play Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wicked grin stretches across an aged face illuminated by dim overhead lights. This is Solidus Snake's final gambit. </p><p>"This is where it gets interesting, Jack!" the elderly man bellows before playing his trump card. </p><p>Draw Four. The devastating effect of this cannot be underestimated. The younger man across the table howls in pain as he adds even more to his large ensemble.</p><p>And with that, Solidus has won through the method of a singular remaining card on the battlefield wreathed in black and red. The Sons of Liberty will prevail. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In conclusion, fuck Uno.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>